Si un cruel destino no dejo más, no me resigno a morir igual
by RochiiWeasley
Summary: Amelie vive en el transcurso de la tercera guerra mundial. Pierde a sus amigos, familia y vecinos. Conoce a nuevas personas que le darán un nuevo motivo para seguir viviendo. Comienza a tener un nuevas aventuras, desafiando a la guerra y siendo feliz, con la persona que la hace feliz. Amelie pensaba que no había futuro. Pero con el tiempo descubrirá, que no todo esta perdido.
1. Un amigo reencontraré

Capitulo 1

Muy despacito

Eran las 4 am, todo retumbo en la habitación. Estaba oscuro, hasta que empezaron a entrar destellos de luz. Mi primera reacción: correr. Empezaron a sonar las sirenas, cuando me encontré con mis padres, me agarraron de la mano y me llevaron corriendo hacia nuestro refugio. Fuera de nuestra casa, al fondo y bajo tierra, construido por mi padre hace cuatro años.

Estuvimos toda la noche, y al día siguiente, y al siguiente, seguían las bombas. Con mi hermana pudimos sacar algunas bolsas de pan, antes de salir de la casa, pero no las suficientes. Ya habían pasado dos días y no quedaban más.

Luego de cuatro días salimos, sucios, cansados, muertos de hambre y artos de toda esta guerra. ¿Cuándo terminaría? No lo sabíamos ¿Cuándo había empezado? Muy despacito abajo el sol empezó todo, sin tener tiempo de pensar, que había ocurrido ya.

La tercera guerra mundial, hace tres años comenzó, a fines del 2014. (2017, amelie tiene 17)Mi país, esta con Estados Unidos, y ya perdimos la mitad de la población. Los ataques siguen y siguen, no sé que desean, que quieren pero nada es lo mismo desde aquel día.

Yo, Amelie, personalmente he perdido a dos de mis mejores amigas por el 2015. Nuestros propios vecinos, oceánicos, nos traicionaron. No se podía, ni se puede salir a las calles. Ellos te encuentran, te llevan, te secuestran, te torturan, te atacan y te dejan sin rumbo alguno, que morir.

Tengo 17 años, perdí mi escuela, mis estudios, mi viaje de egresados, mi fiesta de egresados y quizá también pierda la facultad, la graduación, todo. Mis padres siempre dicen que al menos nos tenemos entre nosotros. Es decir ''no mires el pasado, mira el presente y camina hacia el futuro'' típico lema de papá. Pero yo no puedo caminar hacia el futuro, cuando siento que no hay futuro. Perdí a todos mis amigos; vi como se llevaban a cada uno de ellos y eso quedo marcado en mí.

_Muy despacito__sobre el abismo,__volaré…_

Hace 2 años atrás

Era un día hermoso, desperté como todas las mañanas a las 7am. Faltaba poco para el fin de clases, y lo único que quería era que llegara ese día. Por las calles ya era peligroso caminar. Con mis amigas nos organizábamos para que un padre nos lleve por semana, ya que las bicicletas te las robaban y viajar en colectivo era muy peligroso, tenías que tener suerte para subir a un colectivo que no te secuestre.

Esta semana le tocaba al padre de Barby llevarnos. En el auto íbamos Noelia, Elena, Bárbara y yo. Me pasaron a buscar por mi casa a las 8am. Después de buscarme a mí, íbamos a buscar a Noelia. Ella era la última de las que vivían más cerca del colegio.

Le tocamos el timbre más de dos veces. Nadie. Tres veces. Nadie. Empezamos a llamarla. Nadie. No podíamos esperar más; empezaron a acercase militares Alemanes, los reconocimos por el uniforme, pero lo único que buscaban estos eran judíos, seguían con lo mismo después de tantos años. Solo buscaban judíos. El padre de Barby arranco el auto y nos fuimos. Sin Noelia.

Noelia era una de mis mejores amigas. Era Francesa, la conocí cuando tenía 13 años; en el primer año de secundaria. Ella era judía y eso me hacia estar preocupadísima por ella. No entendía porque no había salido. Algo malo tuvo que haber pasado. Así que no lo pensé más, y decidí que por la tarde iría a su casa, para ver que había pasado.

A la salida del colegio me pasó a buscar mi padre. Le conté lo que había sucedido esa mañana y él me llevo a la casa de Noe. Cuando llegamos baje rápido. Toque el timbre. Una, dos, tres veces. Mi desesperación frustro a mi padre, que de una patada tiro la puerta de la casa. Entramos.

Estaba todo tirado, todo roto, todo desordenado. Empecé a buscar a mi amiga. Nadie. Cuando entre a la cocina encontré al perro de Noelia. Estaba muerto. Era un perro pequeño y al parecer, con todos los destrozos le había caído un pedazo de mueble y murió aplastado. Todo ese desorden obviamente que no era normal. Los militares se habían llevado y mi amiga y su familia.

Una lágrima comenzó a bajar por mi mejilla. Y luego de un segundo, un mar de lágrimas caía de mis ojos. Mi padre me abrazo fuerte. Fue todo tan feo. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. En ese momento entendí porque los militares Alemanes estaban recorriendo la cuadra, por la mañana. Me dio bronca, desprecio, odio. Odiaba a los alemanes, odiaba a los presidentes, odiaba a mi país, odiaba a todo el maldito mundo. 

Un amigo reencontraré.

Era un día soleado. Desperté de buen humor. Amaba que entre ese pequeño destello de sol por la ventana. Me cambie y fui a la cocina.

Ya estaban todos desayunando y mirando las noticias.

-Buenos días- dije con un tono feliz.

-Si son buenos días Amy- contesto mi madre, con un tono de felicidad superior al mío. Algo había ocurrido.

-¿Qué pasa? –todos me miraban con una sonrisa picara- ¡Quiero saber! ¿Qué pasó?-

-Los ruidos del otro día, esa pelea que duro cuatro días no fue en vano- dijo mi padre, deteniéndose para dedicarme una bella sonrisa- Cayeron los Chilenos, están soltando a todos los prisioneros Argentinos, en Chile. Acaban de llamar y tienen noticias de Bárbara. Al parecer se encontraba prisionera en Chile. Quieren que vayas para reconocerla y también para ver si encuentran algún otra familiar de ella, ya que dicen que mucha gente está con un poco de pérdidas de memoria y confusa.

A Barby no la veía como hace 6 meses, cuando un día soleado estábamos saliendo al patio en el recreo y ahí estaban. Militares de muchas regiones, agarrando a chicos. Todos corrían y a Barby la perdí de vista. Desde ahí, nunca más la volví a ver. No podía creerlo. Estaba feliz. Abrace a mi padre. No quería esperar más, quería salir inmediatamente.

Era un sábado lluvioso para mi suerte, porque días lluviosos eran los únicos días que no habían guerras, ni militares por las calles ni nada. Salen a matar, torturan, secuestran y todo, pero ojo si llueve no se atreven los muy cobardes. Pero eso no me importaba en ese momento estaba feliz. Quería abrazar a Barby, encontrarme con una amiga. Tener sentimientos de amor, cariño y amistad.

_Yo se que vendrán buenos tiempo y si ahora llueve mejor. _


	2. Cierro los ojos, no imagino algo mejor

Capitulo 2

Me cae una bomba

Inmediatamente me fui a bañar, no podía esperar ni un minuto más. Volvería a ver a Barby. Mi padre me dijo que por la tarde trasladarían a los argentinos a Buenos Aires.

¿Y yo? ¡Yo estaba feliz! No veía la hora para que el teléfono suene y salir corriendo a buscar a Barby, a reencontrarme con ella. Para abrazarla y volver a tener un amigo, alguien con quien compartir mis cosas. Mi cabeza pensaba, pensaba y pensaba. Todo lo que iba a hacer cuando este con Barby, los juegos de cartas, las charlas, le contaría que hice en estos meses (aunque en realidad no hice nada) y ella se descargaría conmigo por lo que le habían hecho en Chile.

Termine de bañarme y me senté junto a la ventana, con la compañía de mi perro, Salvador, un labrador. Miraba el sol, el cielo, los pájaros, y a lo lejos la luna. Luego de estar sentada un largo rato, me tome el tiempo para pensar las cosas tranquilas.

¿Por qué me llamaron a mí para ir a ver a Barby? Si yo quizá era la persona más lejos de su familia, de ella. Era solo una amiga, no podían tener mi teléfono o no podían conocerme. Algo más había pasado. Y recién caí. Caí, caí, caí y caí.

Baje corriendo por las escaleras, directo a mi padre.

-Barby no estaba prisionera en Chile. Hay posibilidades, pero no nos llamaron por ella ¿no?- mi voz comenzó a quebrarse.

-Amy, por un lado si es verdad, por otro lado no- mi padre me lo decía como sintiéndose culpable, avergonzado, agachando la cabeza y mirando de reojo a mi madre- llamaron para ir a reconocer el cuerpo del tío Roger. Gente que estuvo con él en prisión dieron su nombre para que lo anoten en la lista de fallecidos-

No lo podía entender o quizá no lo quería entender. Primero mis padres me habían mentido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mentirme de esa manera? Segundo ¿tío Roger? Tío Roger era mi tío preferido. Siempre viajaba por todas partes y nos traía miles de golosinas y juguetes, cuando crecimos ropa de marca y más golosinas. Lo amaba, lo amo.

Lo que tenía entendido era que el tío Roger se había ido a un pueblito de África, donde la guerra casi ni existía.

-Pero… tío Roger estaba en África, no en Chile…

-Nunca logró cruzar el continente, amor- mi madre quería sonar tranquila, para tranquilizarme a mí, pero no le salía bien eso de tranquilizarse, la voz comenzaba a quebrársele- No sabíamos dónde estaba, solo que nunca llego a África-

Mi cabeza no para de pensar. Pensar en todo. Pensar

-Entonces…-mis lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas- … Barby no estaba en Chile. ¿Fue todo una mentira?

-¡Nono! Cuando nos llamaron nos dijeron otros nombres de personas, que quizás conociéramos. Entre ellos estaba en nombre de Bárbara- mi padre trataba de consolarme, pero no. Todo se había mezclado en mi cabeza.

-¿Eso significa que Barby está muerta?- les pregunta en un mar de lágrimas.

-No lo sabemos, pero no pierdas las ilusiones. Barby es joven y fuerte seguro que está todo bien- dijo mi padre, acercándose a mí para darme un abrazo

Estalle.

-¿FUERTE? ¡PAPÁ! BARBY ES UN PALITO, LA QUIEBRAN CON SOLO TOCARLA. ¡ESTA MUERTA Y NO ME LO QUIEREN DECIR! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJERON ANTES? ¿POR QUÉ?- me quebré y empecé a llorar.

Mi padre me abrazo. Aunque estaba enojada, no podía no abrazarlo. Amaba sus abrazos. Me hacían sentir protegida, acompañada y amada, por ese hombre que sabía que nunca me abandonaría.

Historias sin un final

Nunca di mi primer beso. Si tuve novios, pero eran de esos novios que no duraban más de un mes y eran novios de niñitas chiquitas.

En estos momentos de guerra, ya no pienso en chicos. Ya no veo más a mis compañeros de mi escuela y tampoco salgo mucho por el barrio. Además de esto, muchos chicos de mi edad están haciendo la colimba para luego militar, y algunos los mandaron directos a militar, porque necesitaban más hombres.

Mi único amigo era gay, y murió tres años atrás, cuando fue a una marcha de gay y entraron los militares chinos y mataron a todos. Cuando me llamaron para darme la noticia, lo sentí mucho. Fue la primera persona que conocía, que moría por la tercera guerra mundial. No éramos mejores amigos, pero era mi amigo y lo sentí mucho.

Los únicos chicos que me gustan, son aquellos que pasan por la tele, en las películas como Rupert Grint, Tom Felton, Logan Lerman, Josh Hutcheron entre otros. Pero estos son mis actores preferidos.

Mis amigas. No sé nada de ellas.

Sé que a Elena la mandaron a Alemania, porque su familia es alemana y los países ''quieren tener aliados''. Todo salió mal. En el viaje a Alemania, el avión cayó tras un combate con Argentina. Y eso me dio mucha bronca y sobre todo tristeza. Mi propio país había matado a mi amiga, Argentina. Yo misma había matado a mi amiga. Mis padres me mandaron a un psicólogo, por esto. Pero nunca cambie de opinión. Yo había matado a mi amiga. Ella se podía quedar en Argentina conmigo, vivir conmigo, pero no. Yo le dije que no debía abandonar a su familia. Yo la mande a Alemania. Yo la mate.

Sobre Noelia solo tengo suposiciones, que para mí son la realidad. Ella era judía, y yo pensaba que había muerto en mano de Nazis, porque de esos siguen existiendo. Y el día que fui para saber algo de ella, había un par de militares alemanes en la puerta, cuando volví mas tarde, ya no estaba. La casa estaba patas para arriba. No quedaba nadie. Con Noe éramos muy unidas, la verdad teníamos muchas cosas en común y por eso no nos separábamos. Cuando al perdí sentí que ya nada valía la pena. Mis dos amigas, mas pegadas a mí ya no estaban. Había terminado mi guerra ¿Por qué luchar para sobrevivir? Solo quedaba luchar un poco más, por Barby. Y por mí.

Y por ultimo Bárbara. Ella desapareció un día de clases, cuando bajamos para ir al recreo y habían entrado militares de diferentes nacionalidades. Todo fue una confusión. Nos separaron. A mi me agarro un militar argentino, por suerte. Estaban en la entrada del colegio para protegernos, pero de nada sirvió. Entraron igual. Desde ese día nunca más la vi.

Desde ese día no voy más al colegio. Desde ese día termino mi libertad.

Chau vida

Eran las 15hs. Sonó el teléfono, inmediatamente respondí:

-Hola, ¿sí?

-Ya pueden venir a reconocer los cuerpos. En el hospital Fernández, capital Federal. Muchas gracias- esta voz no parecía que me hablara a mí, mejor dicho era una grabadora, que llamaba a todos para dejarles este mensaje.

Ya estábamos todos listos, así que no perdimos más tiempo y salimos hacia capital federal. Teníamos una media hora de viaje, pero con el tráfico tardamos una hora. Todo el mundo aprovechó la lluvia para salir.

Cuando llegamos el hospital estaba lleno. Había dos filas. Una fila era para la gente con enfermedades o algo por el estilo. La otra fila era para reconocer los cuerpos y las personas que venían de Chile. Esta última tenía una fila de cinco cuadras.

Se hicieron las 18hs y solo habíamos avanzado tres cuadras. El cansancio empezaba a llegarme, y la preocupación junta a esta, porque comenzaba a oscurecer y la lluvia empezó a disminuir.

A las 19 ya no llovía y solo nos quedaba una cuadra. Mi padre no sabía qué hacer, si irnos por el peligro que corríamos en la calle a tan tardes horas, o esperar un poco más.

No aguantaba más. Quería entrar al hospital. Entrar en un lugar seguro donde nada nos pueda pasar.

19.30hs… disparos.

-QUE HACEN ACA LICIADOS DE M****- gritó alguien con acento raro, una voz fuerte y potente.

Todo el mundo empezó a correr, y en un lio de gente perdí a mis padres. Era confuso, no sabía a dónde ir, para donde correr, la gente me empujaba y me llevaba hacia un lado, luego hacia otro y así.

Veía como la gente iba cayendo. Como la gente iba muriendo. Me empecé a desesperar y a llamar a mi padre. Caí al suelo y me levanto un militar. Reconocí su uniforme y el miedo empezó a atacarme.

-¿¡JUDE!?-me dijo gritando. Solo por el tono de voz y el parentesco a la palabra supe que me preguntaba si era judía.

Comencé a mover mi cabeza en forma de negación, pero este cada vez me apretaba más el brazo y repetía la misma pregunta. No me salían palabras de mi boca. Solo podía negar con la cabeza. De nada servía.

Cuando pensé que ya todo estaba perdido, un chico se me acerco corriendo y me sacó el bolso. No para malas intenciones. De mi bolso saco mi documento y se lo mostro al alemán.

El chico era alto, rubio y de ojos grises claros. También tenía uniforme y reconocí que era argentino.

Entre ellos se dijeron un par de cosas en un idioma que no comprendí. El alemán me escupió y se fue.

Mis nervios comenzaron a salir. Empecé a temblar y mis piernas no funcionaban.

El rubio me ayudo y me llevó hacia adentro del hospital con un poco de dificultades, ya que todo el mundo corría y empujaba a todos.

Una vez adentro por primera vez escuche su voz:

-¿Estás bien? Mi nombre es… -

¡PUM!

Luego vi todo oscuro. Gritos, barullos, y mis ojos se cerraron.

Una canción comenzó a sonar en mi cabeza. Un recuerdo. Aquella canción que mi padre me cantaba cuando era pequeña y tenía miedo a la oscuridad. Aquella canción para dormir.

Quiero que te duermas como un sol, que se acuesta en un campo de trigo.  
Tengo aquí en mi pecho un corazón, igualito al hueco de tu ombligo.  
Sabes quien temblaba, cuando ibas a nacer,  
sabes que pensé, que por ahí no ibas a poder, sabes quién te puso en el pecho de mamá.

Debe ser que me pediste un día una canción,  
que fuera del corazón, ahí te va,  
vamos a correr un rato que hay tiempo nomás,  
hay tiempo nomás, todo el tiempo.

_Hay tiempo nomás, todo el tiempo…_


	3. El rubio

Capitulo 3

El despertar una vez más

Escuchaba atentamente todo, pero no podía abrir mis ojos. Intentaba despertar y ver que estaba pasando. ¿De dónde provenían todos esos ruidos a lo lejos? Sentía que me movía, en algo. Supuse, estaba siendo trasladada a un lugar, pero no sabía a dónde.

Empecé a armar rompecabezas en mi cabeza.

Fui a reconocer el cuerpo de mi tío y de Barby al hospital. Hice la fila por más de tres horas. Luego llegaron militares. Mucho quilombo. Un alemán me agarró, pero un argentino me salvó. Entramos al hospital, junto al chico… el chico, alto, rubio, ojos grises, más o menos de mi edad… una vez adentro, todo retumbo, una explosión, y vi todo negro. No recuerdo más nada.

Sentía como pasaban, los minutos o tal vez las horas y no aguantaba más. Quería despertar, ver a mis padres, saber que había pasado. Intentaba mover mis pies, mover algo de mi cuerpo, cuando alguien me agarra de la mano y me empieza a hablar muy cerca del oído.

-Te prometo que voy a encontrar a tu familia y vas a volver a vivir, no todo está perdido- estas palabras las escuche bien claras, esta persona que me hablaba me lo decía cerca ya que sentía su aliento, su respiración- y aunque vos no te acordas de mí, yo nunca te olvidé- estas últimas palabras me sonaron raras y lejanas. Me costó entender lo que me dijo y ya no estaba cerca de mí. Mejor dicho, ya no me hablaba al oído.

Pasaron un par de días y esta persona, desconocida para mí, seguía viniendo a visitarme, sea donde sea que este. Me contaba historias, me hablaba sobre él y sobre cómo iba la guerra.

Las horas se me hacían infinitas, y siempre intentaba abrir mis ojos. Solo abrirlos.

¿Y mis padres? No sabía nada de ellos. Nunca escuche sus voces, hablándome. Nunca me vinieron a visitar. Nunca.

Y ahí me entró la duda. ¿Dónde estaban ellos? ¿Estaban vivos? ¿Qué pasaba, que no venían a verme?

No podía mas, ¡necesitaba despertar!

Las horas pasaron y pasaron. Ya estaba rendida. No despertaría nunca, no si mis padres no me ayudaban.

Unas horas más tarde llegó a mi nariz un perfume conocido.

-Amelie…- dijo mi madre casi llorando

Reconocer su voz, aquel perfume tan típico de mi hermana, y de repente ese abrazo tan acogedor de mi padre. Ellos estaban allí. Y me dieron un nuevo motivo para querer despertar.

-Pasamos 2 meses buscándote por todos los hospitales y aquí estas amor; tan débil-dijo mi madre- yo sabía que no estabas muerta- y con estas últimas palabras se largo a llorar.

Quería despertar y decirle a mi madre que no llore. Que todo iba a estar bien. Que esos dos meses buscand… ¡DOS MESES! ¿COMO QUE DOS MESES? Para mí solo habían pasado cinco días, máximo. No lo podía creer.

Comencé a desesperarme. Necesitaba despertar, no podía perder más tiempo. Sentía como mis madres salían y entraban de la habitación. Entraron como unas diez veces cada uno. No entendía porque tanto movimiento. Mientras ellos hacían sus cosas, yo intentaba moverme, abrir mis ojos, hablar. Hacer algo.

Luego de unas tres horas alguien entra en la habitación. Escucho una voz de una mujer, a lo lejos:

-No podemos tenerla más ocupando estaba habitación. Hay mucha gente que esta herida y necesitamos camas. Ya pasaron tres meses desde el accidente, y un solo mes desde que ustedes la encontraros. Para ustedes no es nada, pero nosotros no podemos tenerla más. Tenemos que desenchufarla.

Tres meses. Tres meses. Tres meses.

TRES MESES.

-¡NO!- grite levantándome de golpe de la cama. Mi reacción fue increíble. Algo broto de mí. Bronca, furia, fuerza-NO SE ATREVAN A…-y ahí me di cuenta.

Había despertado. Tenía los ojos abiertos. Me podía mover y todo.

La reacción de mi madre, desmayarse. Mi padre y mi hermana lloraban y me abrazaban. La doctora, petisa y vieja, con cara de no entender nada y al mismo tiempo ayudando a mi madre para levantarse.

Volvía a sentir, respirar, vivir.

Volvía a vivir.

-¡Amelie!- me dijo el rubio, cuando entro a la habitación, mirándome fijamente.

-Ehh… hola- respondí confusa ¿Quién era ese rubio que decía conocerme desde antes?

Confusiones y aclaraciones

Mire directo a los ojos del rubio. Era lindo. Si, era lindo. Alto, y sus ojos me encantaban.

Cuando le estaba por preguntar quién era me interrumpió y dijo:

-Me alegro que estés bien, me tengo que ir, pero estamos en contacto.-

''Estamos en contacto''. ¿Quién se cree que es? Bueno la verdad no sé quién es, pero un día me lloraba y me decía que nunca se había olvidado de mí pero después se iba así como si nada, sin darme aclaraciones. Mi cara de bronca y confusión.

Se fue. Dejando un silencio en la habitación. Todos me miraban. Todos también estaban confundidos, hasta que hablo la enfermera:

-Este chico es un militar argentino. El encontró a Amelie y la trajo al hospital- chusma, metida, buchona, que le importaba a ella. ¿Por qué se metía?- la cuido hasta el día de hoy.

Yo no lo soportaba, tenía que preguntar:

-Enfermera… ¿Quién era exactamente ese chico?

-No lo sé ¿Por qué? -me dijo la muy metida

- No sé, se me hace conocido- mentí, la verdad no se me hacía ni un poco conocido. Ni de jardín, primaria, ni de secundaria. ¿De dónde me conocía él?

Pasaron tres días, en los cuales me hicieron un montón de estudios, para darme el alta.

Por la tarde del viernes me dieron el alta y volví a casa, por fin.

¿Por fin?

Estaba feliz y triste. No sabía porque era mi felicidad, no sabía por qué era mi tristeza. Mil veces había preguntado qué pasó con el tío Roger y con Barby pero mis padres sacaban otro tema y se iban por las ramas. Eso no me decía nada bueno.

Me encerré en mi cuarto y ahí me quede. No salí, no quería salir. Mi madre comprendía mi tristeza, así que no me insistía mucho y no me hablaba mucho tampoco. Solo me llevaba la comida.

Pasaron los días. Un día, dos, tres, y no salía de mi cuarto. Estaba mal. No entendía muy bien que me ponía mal pero lo sentía. Después de tres meses en coma, tendría que estar feliz. ¡Estaba viva!

¿Estaba viva? Todas aquellas cosas que me hacían vivir ¿estaban conmigo? No.

Pense ¿estaba con quien quería estar? Aquel chico alto ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué me conocía? No me importaba nada. No quería respuestas, solo volver a verlo. Admitía que era lindo, pero mas alla de eso, quería dejar claro las cosas.

Me quede una hora pensando en él. ¿Una hora? Y ahí me di cuenta que él era mi tristeza.

Llore.

Llore y llore. Era una tarada. ¿Por qué estar encerrada por varios días, pensando en alguien que ni siquiera conocía? Pensando en un chico, en vez de pensar en Barby, mi tío. Ellos eran lo importante ahora.

Decidida, baje corriendo las escaleras, para encontrar la respuesta de una vez por todas. Mire directo a los ojos de mi padre y le dije:

-Decime la verdad.-

-Amy, no ahora. Luego lo hablaremos todos tranquilos- me dijo acercándose poco a poco a mi.

Luego. Luego ¿Cuándo? Habían pasado muchos días, yo ya estaba bien tenían que darme una respuesta. No aguantaba más. Últimamente no aguantaba nada, pero necesitaba que me digan la verdad. Me acerque al balcón y los amenace:

-¡QUIERO LA VERDAD!- Y con estas palabras me acerque al balcón como muestra de que me iba a tirar.

Mi madre se desmayo, como siempre. Y me di cuenta que estaba exagerando las cosas. Que no tenía que hacer tanto quilombo para tener una respuesta. Pensé otra solución y recordé algo que hace que mi padre se ponga a mis pies. Empecé a cantar, amaba cantar. El canto hacia que yo razonara las cosas, que mis padres razonaran las cosas. Siempre me dijeron que tenía una voz de ángel, una exageración, pero mi padre no se resistía a mis cantos.

Y vos que no dudabas  
De nuestra eternidad  
Te pido corazón  
Que vuelvas a mirar  
Por qué a tu alrededor  
Ya nada es igual

Y caminar por el balcón  
Ya no es una tentación  
Decime la verdad  
Si total no voy a saltar  
Espero una respuesta  
A tanta confusión

_Espero una respuesta a tanta confusión_


	4. Una visita inesperada

Capitulo 4

Mi padre me explico todo.

El cuerpo que tenían en el hospital, si era del tío Roger. Solo sabemos eso. La gente que dio su nombre en el hospital, falleció luego de la bomba que pusieron, y los documentos donde decía algunos datos, se quemaron y no conseguimos más información. Ni como murió, quien lo mató o si murió de enfermedad, donde falleció, como llego a Chile. Nada.

-Y Barby?- pregunte casi en lagrimas

-Sobre Barby… Ella estaba viva y…- antes de que diga algo mas lo interrumpí.

-¿Cómo que estaba? ''ESTABA'' ¿Que pasó papá?, decímelo- le dije, apurada por saber más.

-Ella fue fuerte, ella hizo todo por salir viva de Chile y llegar a Argentina amor- me quería calmar, pero me estaba alterando- Luego de la bomba que tiraron en el hospital Fernández murió, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte en ese momento. No lo fue…- y con esas palabras se acerco para abrazarme pero no.

Me aleje sobresaltada.

-¡FUE TODO EN VANO! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJERON ANTES? – estaba enojada, con mis padres, con todos.

Como sintiéndose culpable mi padre agacho la cabeza y no dijo ni una palabra. Ya no quedaba más que hablar, así que me fui a mi cuarto.

Estaba viva. Estaba. No lo podía creer, la tenía tan cerca de mí, a unos pocos metros y no la vi. No le pude decir lo mucho que la extrañaba, lo mucho que la necesitaba.

No la pude abrazar. No pude volver a tener un amigo.

Pasaron dos días y yo no quería salir de mi cuarto. Estaba mal, muy mal. Casi ni comía y eso empezó a preocupar a mis padres.

Ellos sabían que yo no los quería a ellos para hablar. Quería a un amigo. A alguien de mi edad, con quien poder chusmear y hablar de cosas tontas de adolecentes. Poco a poco empecé a salir más seguido de mi cuarto, pero seguía sin tener mucho apetito.

En los últimos días, hubo mucho movimiento en mi casa y muchos llamados. Mi madre se desmayo de nuevo y no me quisieron explicar el porqué. Supuse que era algo normal, porque siempre le pasa, pero siempre pasa cuando hay una mala noticia o una buena noticia. ''Pronto te enteraras'' decima mi padre. Odiaba ser siempre la ultima en enterarme de las cosas, pero al parecer por la cara de todos, era una buena noticia.

_**Una visita inesperada**_.

Era un día lluvioso y mis padres aprovecharon para salir a hacer las compras con mi hermana. Sabían que yo no tenía muchas ganas de salir, así que ni perdieron el tiempo preguntándome e insistiéndome. Solo me dijeron que irían al supermercado, que tardarían mucho y que por la tarde vendrían unas visitas. ¿Unas visitas? Se fueron. Como le gusta al mundo dejarme con intriga de las cosas.

Por el motivo de las ''visitas'', mi madre me pidió que haga una torta, ya que se me da bien eso de hacer ricos postres. Mi único problema era la falta de concentración en el horno. No le tenía paciencia, así que generalmente me iba a hacer algo por ahí, me olvidaba y se terminaban quemando. Por esto, ese día decidí quedarme sentada en la cocina, esperando la torta. O eso intente hacer.

Tocaron el timbre de la casa y fui a ver quién era. ''Las visitas'' pensé. Cuando mire, era el rubio del hospital. Corrí al baño, me arregle un poco el pelo y fui a abrir la puerta.

Y ahí estaba él. Alto, con su uniforme de militar, con el pelo despeinado y en sus manos tenía un pequeño ramo de flores. Humildes, pero hermosas.

Me quede congelada al verlo a él y a las flores. Él era aquella ''visita'' que vendría por la tarde. Lo invite a pasar; me saludo y me dio las flores. Pero luego todo se fue a la basura.

Lo primero que vino a mi cabeza fue saber quién era él, porque estaba allí, de donde me conocía. Todo lo que me había dicho mientras estaba en coma

¿Quién era?

-¿Quién sos? ¿Por qué estas acá? ¿De dónde me conoces?- lo dije medio de mala manera, subiendo el tono de la voz.

-Primero me bajas el tono, segundo ¿Por qué te la agarras conmigo? Y tercero te salve la vida, no sé si te acordas que tu torpeza logro que un alemán te agarrara. - me dijo un poco enojado

Pero no me importo. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Mi torpeza? Era un idiota, un feo y un creído. Ya no me importaba ni saber quién era.

-Y yo te recuerdo que vos fuiste el que me dijo- y con voz burlona empecé a imitarlo-''yo sé que no te acuerdas de mí, pero yo nunca te olvide, ay ay ay''- estaba mal, enojada con la vida y me la agarre con él sin pensarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo te dije eso a vos? ¿Cuándo?- me dijo el muy desentendido

- Si, aunque yo estaba en coma escuchaba todo lo que me decías; tus patéticas historias, tu maldita guerra, tu ''te prometo que vas a volver a vivir no te dejar…-no termine de decirle todo cuando…

-¿MIS PATETICAS HISTORIAS? Bien que sonreías cuando te las contaba. Y yo no te conozco desde antes, niña tonta, los que hablaban de eso era la pareja de la cama de al lado- su voz comenzaba a subir y note que estaba enojado.

Mi cabeza empezó a funcionar a mil por hora. Cuando escuche esa voz la escuche rara y lejana. Era por eso. Él tenía razón. Nunca me dijo que me conocía, no había pensado bien las cosas. No había analizado ese momento en mi cabeza. Lo tuve que suponer, pero ni lo pensé. Ya había cometido mi error, pero nada me importaba. Estaba enojada y solo quería discutir, llorar, y sacar toda mi bronca afuera.

Lo mire de reojo, dándole a entender que él tenía la razón, pero de todas maneras le dije:

-Te odio.

-No puedes odiar a alguien sin conocerlo- me dijo casi riéndose de mis palabras.

Estalle.

Me puse a llorar y a golpearlo. Yo sabía que mis golpes eran inútiles y débiles, que seguro él ni los sentía. Como si lo estuviera golpeando un bebe.

Él sabía que algo me pasaba. Me miraba con lastima. No solo estaba enojado con él. Era todo. Enojada conmigo misma, enojada con el mundo.

Me agarro de los hombros y me abrazo. Lentamente recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho y también lo abrase.

Llore y llore. Hasta quedarme sin lágrimas. Él me consolaba y me dijo:

-Yo también te odio- con una voz tierna y haciéndose el gracioso.

Lo mire y me sonreía. Una sonrisa picara y hermosa.

Lo abrase más fuerte y sentí algo raro. Era como un abrazo de mi padre. Me sentí protegida, acompañada y amada… amada por otro hombre.

Nos quedamos abrasados como dos minutos y luego nos sentamos en el sillón a ver la tele. Me conto un par de cosas de la guerra, me dijo que tiene 19 y entre otras cosas que yo preguntaba.

Pasaron como dos horas cuando empecé a ver humo que venía hacia el living, olor a quemado, humo, la cocina, ¡LA TORTA!

Salí corriendo hacia la cocina, empujando al rubio. Él salió corriendo detrás de mí y cuando llegue a la cocina estaba negra y llena de humo.

-NO TE ACERQUES-me dijo el rubio-pueden haber puesto una bomba.

-¿Qué bomba idiota? Es la torta- le dije, casi riéndome de lo que él me decía.

Abrí el horno y saque la torta. Una masa dura, completamente negra y quemada. Por suerte lo había dejado en mínimo, porque sino la casa ya estaría incendiada.

Siempre cuando quemaba las tortas, me ponía a llorar o a gritar. Pero estaba vez algo había cambiado. Mire al rubio y nos empezamos a reír. A reír como hace mucho que no reía. Simplemente reír.

Pero no todo fue feliz, porque en el momento de las risas entraron mis padres a la cocina. Inmediatamente deje de reír y me puse seria.

Mi madre miró la cocina de arriba abajo y le bajo la presión, como siempre. Mi padre y mi hermana se quedaron con la boca abierta, mirando la torta y al rubio.

Por supuesto me lleve el castigo de no ver tele, ni computadora, ni postre, ni blablablá. Pero eso no fue lo más triste o raro. Mi padre no se esperaba al rubio. Lo miraba con sorpresa y le pregunto qué hacía allí. Esa pregunta me hizo entender que él no era la ''visita que vendría por la tarde''. Por un lado me hizo poner triste, por el otro feliz. Triste porque ya era de noche y aquellas visitas que vendrían ya no iban a venir, algo había pasado con ellas. Y feliz porque el rubio vino a verme a mí. Sin ser invitado. Se acordó que yo existía y vino a saludarme.

Mientras me retaban miraba de reojo al rubio y le sonreía mientras él me devolvía la sonrisa.

Mis padres lo invitaron a cenar de todas formas. En la cena nos conto como entro a militar y otras cosas que ya me había contado a mi antes.

Después de media noche se fue. Lo acompañe hasta la puerta. Se despidió con un beso en el cachete y me dijo sonriendo:

-Por cierto, me llamo Tomás, gracias por preguntar-

Que tonta fui. En toda la noche no le había ni preguntado su nombre que era lo más importante. Le sonreí con vergüenza.

-Bueno en fin… nos vemos- se dio la vuelta y empezó a irse.

-Chau Tom- le dije en forma cariñosa

-¿Tom? Nunca nadie me llamo por Tom, es raro- me lo dijo de una manera fea. Como si no le gustara el apodo.

-Si Tom, como Tom Felton-le dije bromeando

-Pero yo soy más lindo que Tom Felton-me dijo alejándose y saludando con la mano

-Lo dudo- le grite sonriendo.

Volteo para verme y me dedico una sonrisa. Ya estaba lejos.


	5. Todo vuelve a renacer

**Un reencuentro **

No pude dormir en toda la noche. Mi cabeza pensaba y pensaba. Todo lo que había sucedido aquel día. Eran demasiadas cosas para un solo día; para un día de lluvia, un día de guerra.

Pensaba en Barby, en mi tío, en la torta y en nada mas…

¿En nada más? Sinceramente, ellos no eran el principal motivo de mi insomnio.

Tomás. Él me había devuelto la alegría, la felicidad, la amistad, la vida.

Era un poco patético de mi parte, quizás un poco egoísta. Después de todo lo ocurrido tendría que estar triste; estar feliz era malo. Pensar en mi vida, en la gente que realmente conozco y que se que quiero y que me quieren. No tendría que pensar en un tonto, creído… rubio, ojos grises, lindo, hermosa sonri… ¡No! ¿En que estaba pensando?

Aunque sea lindo, alto y todo lo demás eso no me cambia en nada. Nunca se fijaría en mí, es militar, tiene dos años más que yo y… ¡nada! Es inútil pensar en él de esa manera. No tenía ni siquiera una amiga para llamar y contarle todo, hablar sobre él, etc. Mi hermana ya era grande y con novio hace más de 7 años. Ella ya tenía la vida planeada y todo eso. Sería tonto que yo vaya y le hablase de mis ''amores'', ni le importaría.

Mientras pensaba y pensaba sonó el despertador. Eran las 8 hs. No había dormido en toda la noche y comenzaba a bajarme el cansancio.

Cuando se me estaban cerrando los ojos poco a poco entra mi madre al cuarto.

-Arriba, arriba, que hoy tenemos visitas- dijo muy alegremente

-¿Visitas? ¿De nuevo?- dije muy amargamente. Estaba muy cansada y quería dormir. A parte, ¿quién vendría a visitarnos? Si ya no tenemos a ningún familiar, a nadie. Seguro que era alguna amiga de mi madre o algún vecino.

-No seas maleducada. ¡No sabes la sorpresa que te espera!- me dijo sonriendo. ¡Sonriendo! Mi madre estaba sonriendo- dale, dale, anda a bañarte que se hace tarde.

Y con estas palabras se retiro de mi cuarto muy ''chocha''.

Me levante y fui al baño. Prendí la ducha pero no me bañe, no tenía ganas y era miércoles. Mis miércoles dicen que no es día de baño. Me quede un rato arreglándome y media hora más tarde, salí del baño.

Tocaron el timbre.

''Wiii, la visita'' dije con tono sarcástico, ya que no era mi mejor día.

Baje al living de mi casa y mi cara cambio totalmente. Si era una gran visita, era una gran sorpresa. Necesitaba un amigo/a y ahí estaba. Mi prima Mariana con mi tía Rosa.

Me quede congelada. ¿Qué hacían ellas allí? A mi tía la habían secuestrado hace un año, aproximadamente, y desde aquel día también desapareció mi prima, sin tener noticias de ella.

No entendía nada, solo que ahí estaban las dos. Sanas y salvas, aunque un poco machucadas. Hermosas e iguales como siempre. Alegres y sonrientes, después de esta larga guerra. Ahí estaban, esperándome con los brazos abiertos.

Corrí y abrace a mi prima. Estaba feliz, feliz, feliz. Me había reencontrado con la persona que menos esperaba ver; no la quería dejar ir, no la quería soltar.

-Bueno bueno, pronto tendrán todo el tiempo para abrazarse, ahora vamos al comedor que ya está el desayuno-me dijo mi madre, arruinándome le momento emotivo.

Empezábamos a desayunar y junto a este empezaron mis preguntas. Quería que me cuenten todo, y entender, entender y solo entender.

Todo el mundo sabía que yo tenía una pequeña caseta donde preparaba uniformes militares. Yo necesitaba la plata, así que comencé a vender uniformes en mi casa y luego alquile un negocio para tener más espacio donde guardarlos y separarlos por país. Preparaba uniformes de todos los países menos de Cuba, tenía mucho rencor con ellos por lo que le hicieron a mi abuelito cuando empezó la guerra. Un día un cubano me encargó 500 uniformes. Les dije que no tenía pero me obligaron a que se los haga. Me negué rotundamente y se fueron. A la semana entraron a mi casa sin compasión y me llevaron. Mientras me sostenían veía como rompían toda mi casa, buscando plata, cosas de valor y sobre todo buscando a Mariana

Cada detalle era escalofriante, y mi tía comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-No sigas si no quieres hermana. Luego nos contaras mejor, más tranquila-dijo mi madre

Pero mi tía prosiguió la historia.

Me preguntaban mil veces donde estaba y yo no respondía. A cada silencio una cachetada, hasta que quede inconsciente. Mariana estaba en la escuela, gracias a dios, no le pasó nada. Con ella, ya habíamos hablado del tema, así que cuando llego a casa y vio todo tirado y roto, no perdió mas el tiempo y se fue a la casa de su padre

-Por eso no respondía mi celular. Deje todo en mi casa. No lleve nada conmigo, debía ser una escapada rápida y ligera-explicaba mi prima.

Juntos se fueron a vivir al campo, porque era un peligro seguir aquí. Los cubanos podían sacar de donde sea información e ir a buscarla a la casa del padre.  
Hace quince días hubo una gran discordia en Cuba y mataron a mucha gente. Me pegaron un tiro y me dieron por muerta pero sobreviví y me escondí. Encontré a un militar argentino y él me ayudo. Me trajo a Argentina e inmediatamente fui a Tucumán, sabía que allá debía estar.  
Ayer íbamos a venir pero tuvimos un problema con el auto

Mire un poco seria a mi prima y con timidez pregunte:

-Y… ¿tu papá?

-¡Él está bien! Se quedo en Tucumán con su familia… Nos quedaremos a vivir aquí, si no te molesta…

-¿Molestarme? ¡Soy feliz!-le dije sonriente y corrí a abrazarla.

Ahora si tenía un amigo.

**Recuerdo. **

¡Chicos! ¡SILENCIO!-gritaba mi profesora de lengua.

Todo el curso siempre hacía quilombo y mientras la profesora pedía silencio por el aula volaban bolas de papel.

Yo me sentaba con Juan, un chico arrogante, creído y que me arruino y robo mi amor. No nos llevábamos bien, siempre peleábamos, pero era mi compañero de banco y no me dejaban cambiarlo. Era un chico muy lindo, pero eso no evitaba que lo odiase.

Mientras la profesora pedía silencio él y yo como siempre estábamos discutiendo por un tema que nunca le iba a perdonar.

-Gil, imbécil ¿Quién te crees que sos Bratt Pitt? ¡Déjame en paz, por favor!

-Por favor vos Amy, ya pasó, ya está. Perdóname, te juro que…

-Te juro que nada ¡*$%&"4!5?*!- le dije justo cuando todos se quedaron en silencio

Me mandaron a dirección por las ''palabrotas''. La directora me mando con la psicopedagoga y esta me hizo un cuestionario de miles de preguntas sobre mí, mis amigas y sobre todo. Hasta que llego el punto de hablar de Juan. Empezó a pedirme explicaciones de las peleas y las discusiones de siempre. Estalle y le explique todo.

El año pasado nos toco sentarnos juntos. Iba todo bien hasta que empezó a gustarme, pero él lo arruino todo. Aposto con sus bobos amigos que si me daba un beso ellos debían darle a él cada uno $50. Yo como una tonta casi caigo en su trampa si no era por una de mis amigas que me salvo de quedar como una tarada. Nos juntamos en un parque y cuando me estaba por dar un beso suena mi celular, me detuve y atendí. Mi amiga me conto que todo era una trampa y que debía salir de allí porque sus amigos nos estaban grabando. Me levante del suelo y empecé a mirar alrededor. Era verdad, tras un árbol estaban ellos grabando. Sin decir ni una palabra me fui. Lo único que hice fue mirar a Juan con cara de desprecio y bronca. Desde ese día peleamos todo el tiempo, mejor dicho yo me la agarro con él

-¿Ese es el motivo de sus continuas peleas? ¿No hablaron de esto después? ¿No lo pudieron solucionar?

-Sí, mis amigas me ayudaron a superarlo y de apoco se me fue el rencor que le tenía. Él mil veces me pidió perdón y se mostraba arrepentido de verdad-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo perdonaste?

-No fue solo eso lo que me hizo

-Bueno tenemos mucho tiempo, así que cuéntame.

Nuestra amistad volvió y comenzamos a ser buenos amigos. Me creí todas sus historias y todo lo que me decía y su ''verdad'' pero me volvió a fallar. Un día estaba paseando a mi perro y lo vi a él, con una chica. Se estaban besando, pero eso no fue lo peor. Escondidos detrás de árboles estaban sus amigos filmando todo. A esa pobre chica le estaban haciendo lo mismo que a mí hace unos meses. Comencé a grabarlos y deje el celular sobre un banco mientas seguía grabando. Planeaba vengarme por todas las mentiras que me dijo, y lo hice. Me acerque donde estaba él, cuando me vio y comenzó a decirme como todos ''que nada es lo que parece'' y blablá. Rápidamente le explique todo a la chica que furiosa empezó a golpearlo a Juan. Ambas empezamos a golpearlo cuando se metieron unos de sus amigotes que me agarro del brazo y me alejo tirándome al suelo. Como todo hermano defensor entro a la escena mi perro, que enfurecido por lo que me hizo el amigo de Juan, empezó a ladrarles y a gruñirles. Todos salieron corriendo como unas maricas, menos Juan que no paraba de decirme ''tengo explicaciones, eres mi amiga, debes creerme'' blablá. Me fui con la grabación que luego la subí a Youtube y tuvo mucho éxito. Nunca más volví a confiar en él

-¿Nunca pensaste que quizás esas palabras eran ciertas?

-¿De qué habla? Él me mintió

-Sí, es cierto. Pero no sabes porque lo hizo. Por ahí tuvo sus motivos.

-Lo dudo

-Bueno, ¿algo mas para contarme?

-No; bueno una cosa chiquita. Este año volvieron a sentarnos juntos y desearía que me cambien de lugar. Ya que sabe mi historia, podría hablar con las autoridades y pedir el cambio de mi lugar.

-Está bien; intentare.

Nunca más volví a confiar en él. Nunca más volví a confiar en un hombre. Ese era mi motivo de temor a enamorarme de Tomás. Él era un chico muy ocupado y no quería enamorarme de alguien que nunca este, de alguien que me haga sufrir.

Apenas lo conocía y eso hacía que dudase de él. No quería volver a enamorarme y sufrir.

**La gran noticia.**

Le conté toda mi historia de Tomás a Mariana.

-¡Ay pero mira como te brillan los ojos cuando hablas de él! Te re gusta.

-No exageres Maru. No me gusta, pero me parece que en estos momentos de guerra estaría bueno tener un aliado y más si es militar- mentí, porque quizá si me gustaba un poquito.

-Si si, seguro. Vos buscando aliados… Bueno me voy a bañar, hoy empieza un nuevo día- y con estas últimas palabras se fue feliz cantando.

Cuando se fue me acosté en la cama, a pensar en todo. La verdad me gustaría volver a verlo, pero no sé cómo. No tengo su dirección, ni su teléfono, ni celular, nada. Me levante y agarre las flores que me había traído. Les saque el papel y las puse en un jarrón con agua. Cuando estaba por tirar el papel encontré unas manchas dentro de este. Lo abrí bien para mirar, había una nota.

Espero que me llames.

Y debajo de esta había anotado un número de celular. Lo anote inmediatamente en mi celular como ''Tom''. ¿Lo llamo o le mando un mensaje? ¿Lo llamo o va a ser muy pronto? ¿Estará en una reunión? ¿Verdaderamente quera que lo llame? ¿Y si mejor le mando un mensaje? Sí, le mando un mensaje.

Hola. No muy corto… ¿Todo bien? No, muy tonto. Perdón… no. Gracias por las flores… de nuevo. No muy psicópata. Listo, junto todo.

Hola ¿todo bien? Perdón por molestar pero te quería agradecer por las flores, de nuevo, son muy hermosas de verdad. Solo eso. Adiós.

Lo mandé. Me arrepentí. ME ARREPENTÍ. Empecé a tocar todos los botones para cancelar el mensaje. ''Mensaje enviado''. Malditos celulares.

Pasó un minuto y no respondía. Seguro le cayó mal el mensaje. Habrá pensado ''que niña tonta'' o ''que pesada que es''.

Llegó la noche y estaba deprimida. ¿Por qué había mandado ese mensaje? Seguro que Tom pensó que era una loca desesperada por tener novio o algo por el estilo.

No cene porque estaba cansada, me fui a acostar agotada y deprimida. Me quede mirando el techo y pensando en todo, cuando suena el teléfono.

-¡Amy, teléfono!-me grita mi madre

¿Teléfono? Quien iba a llamarme a mi casa a estas horas… TOM

Me levante rápidamente y atendí el teléfono de mi cuarto. Mi prima se levanto sobresaltada y corrió al lado mío para escuchar la conversación.

-Hola…- dije algo tímida.

-Disculpe por las horas pero estamos llamando a todos los ex alumnos para comunicarles que la escuela vuelve a abrir. Usted ya tiene reservado dos vacantes, aquí en la escuela.

-Pe… perdón ¿Quién habla?- me había quedad sin palabras, no era la persona que yo esperaba.

-Hablamos desde el colegio John Kennedy. Tenemos su lugar y uno más en la escuela. Mañana puede venir para reescribirse. La esperamos. Buenas noches.

-Gracias, buenas noches-corte el teléfono, decepcionada, triste, feliz, sin entender nada. ¿Cómo podía volver a la escuela en estos momentos de guerra?

Me mire con mi prima de forma extraña, no entendíamos nada ninguna de las dos. De la nada empezó a sonar música en la calle. Empezó a sonar el himno argentino. Nos asomamos a las ventanas y vimos pasar camiones con militares saludando y con banderas de Argentina. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué habíamos ganado?

De una de las camionetas se bajo Tomás con un ramo de flores. Ahí estaba él. No me respondió el mensaje pero vino a verme. A explicarme todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Baje corriendo las escaleras.

Mi padre abrió la puerta y se abrazaron. ¿Se abrazaron? Claramente no entendía nada. Tom le dio el ramo de flores a mi madre y corrió hacia donde estaba yo.

Todavía no había bajado del todo la escalera y solo estaba dos escalones arriba. No tuve tiempo de bajar del todo cuando Tom me agarro de la cintura y me alzo por los aires. Me hizo girar dos vueltas hasta que me dejo cuidadosamente en el suelo y me abrazo. Pero nada sentimental, solo un abrazo de 5 segundos, mientras todos se abrazaban y yo seguía sin entender.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- grite para que me escuchen todos

-Estamos ganando de a poco. Nos sacamos de encima 7 países muy pesados. Estamos ganando.

Corrí hacia él y lo abrace. Los abrace como un amigo, un familiar, un hermano, un novio…

Me estaba dando la mejor noticia del mundo. Y yo que había sido injusta con él, lo juzgue en muchas cosas y me sentía mal por mi manera de ser con los hombres. Por mi manera de evitarlos a todos. Solo quedaba pedirle pedir le perdón.

**Perdón, lo sé, me equivoque. ¿Quién pudiera volver el tiempo atrás?**


End file.
